


happy ending

by symmetrass



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrass/pseuds/symmetrass
Summary: just a fic about riddlebird getting married, set a few years after the gotham finale





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadsBBQparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/gifts).



> SO.......This fic is my birthday present to my boyfriend Greg!!! I hope you like it love, i love you so damn much and hope one day we get married and you know.............i love u..........not to be cheesy but i am and this fic its too u r the edward to my oswald .Gay

“Wouldn’t be funny if we…”

“Edward, no.” He interrupted his partner right away. “We have discussed this. We are not inviting Jim Gordon to our wedding. Not after everything he has done.”

“We could just kill him when he arrives though” Nygma said, putting his arm around Oswald. “It would be hilarious.”

“I’m not wasting paper on him. And before  you ask, we are not inviting Batman either.” Oswald sighed, snuggling a little closer to his future husband. “He is going to be lurking in the shadows watching anyways.” His biggest fear was the most important day of their lives being ruined by the annoying vigilante dressed like a bat. But he quickly forget that when his fiance kissed his forehead when he noticed his anger for the bat showing in his face. Nygma always could read his partners changes of humor, and always had a quick solution to it.

The proposal wasn’t exactly as both of them expected. Oswald has tried a few times, paying for the most expensive locations to ask Edward, the most expensive rings (that he changed after every failed attempt) every time he was about to ask him, he just froze. He couldn’t get the words out and changed the subject quickly. Even after all those years together, sharing the most intimate moments and going through the worst fights, including trying to kill each other multiple times, he couldn’t just do it. He couldn’t tell exactly why, spending sleepless nights staring at wedding rings, throwing it on the other side of his room and angrily forcing himself to sleep. 

As in Edward’s case… he wanted to do the most The Riddler thing he could possible imagine. He spent two weeks obsessively crafting a “Riddle Machine” where Oswald needed to press the right set of buttons to open, and inside he would find his wedding ring, and a voice over of Nygma asking him for marriage. He was ready to give it to his lover but he couldn’t find the right time. One day passed and he couldn’t do it again. Weeks passed and he never found the right time. Oswald was too busy; The Batman has interrupted them; Nygma got himself in jail again, etc. Every time he and Oswald were alone, he couldn’t do it and instead planted a kiss on his boyfriend lips and left the proposal for another time.

The truth is they were both afraid of losing each other again. Even after building his name as the Penguin, spending ten years in Blackgate, fighting superheroes and maintaining his empire over the last five years, Cobblepot still fears going too far with Eddie and making him hate him again. What good would it be loving him that much and end up finding out he didn’t love him back like he thought he did. For Nygma, what scared him the most was hurting Oswald again and in the end not being worthy of his love.

Everything changed after another run with the Bat and the GCPD, where Riddler almost got himself captured again and Oswald had to rescue him in the last second, making both villains run through the streets of Gotham by themselves, holding hands without looking behind till they made to a safe house.

“That was….dangerously close.” Edward said, catching his breath. “But thrilling, right?”

“Ed...what the hell was that?” Penguin said pointing at him. “Since when you became so reckless huh? He was right on our necks! Ugh.” He sat down on the couch, massaging his leg.

“I didn’t expect him to solve all fifty riddles I left around the city so quickly!” He raised his voice a little at the end, but rushing to kneel in front of Oswald so help him with his leg. 

“You left...fifty clues to your location to him...Ed…” He groaned because of the pain but started laughing at the absurdity of his lover’s plan. “Fifty riddles Edward? Oh god, I  _ am _ going to marry you.” He mumbled between his loud laughs.

“Yes...I planted them all in only five days and...Hold on. What did you say?” Ed stopped massaging his leg and stood up immediately. “You want to marry me Oswald?”

“I…” He adjusted himself, sitting correctly and looking as confused as Edward.  _ Well, fuck it  _ he thought. Not the ideal situation he imagined doing this, but better now than never right? “Yes...I said that. I mean. Huh. Do you want to marry me?” 

Nygma took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and for a moment Oswald feared that his nightmare was coming true, and he pushed him too far. He didn’t plan on saying that right now, only the realization of him loving someone who could be so ridiculous but at the same time so amazing took him out of his mind, and he let that slip out. But he relaxed as he watched Edward open his eyes and smile, and let out a soft  _ of course _ . He sat besides Cobblepot and kept repeating as he grabbed his fiancé’s hand and kissed it gently. 

They stood there for hours just staring and smiling at each other, till Edward wiped out his partner’s tears and said “I want to get married in two weeks.” and Oswald, out of breath, just said a small _ okay _ .

The wedding was going to happen at the Iceberg Lounge, with a selected list of guests with part of them being notorious Gotham criminals. Oswald arranged everything in impressive little time, attending his fiancé’s wish to get married as quick as possible, but still paying attention to every little detail of the event. The place was gorgeous, with the decoration playing with green and purple everywhere, Oswald spent everything he could to make sure no one there forget how powerful they both are.

The celebration went better than they expected, considering half of the people were there just to try steal from them. Surprisingly the crowd went quiet while they exchanged rings and told the world how much they love each other, sealing it with a kiss that they wished it never ended. 

They celebrated till the next morning, slow dancing in the middle of the nightclub  with their eyes locked on each other. Noticing how tired was his husband, Edward gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and took his hand to guide him to their bedroom, so they could spend their first night together as a married couple. Both laughing and a bit of tipsy by the big amount of alcohol both consumed, they couldn’t believe that after all these years they finally got their happy ending. 

  
  



End file.
